Bringing Back The Ball
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin and Brenda decide to bring back the Nurse's Ball. If you want to know more Read my story and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

BRINGING BACK THE BALL

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2006 after Sam and Jason broke up because Sam was shot, she had slept with Ric and Jason saw it but he did not sleep with Liz and Sam did not know that Jason saw her and Ric.

CHAPTER ONE

Robin and Brenda was talking about the Nurse's Balls of past years and decided to have it again to raise money for the Stone Cates AIDS wing. Alan had told Robin that he might have to let some of the people go because money is short. Robin and Brenda decided to host the Nurse's Ball bringing it back again.

Robin called Lucy and she said she would be happy to host the Nurse's Ball. She loved the idea of bringing it back.

Brenda was going to fly in with Aiden in a couple weeks to help but for now Robin needed to get the funding for the ball. She was going to go see Sonny, Jax, Jason, the Quartermaine's and Nik to help her and Brenda with funding. Brenda and hers companies was also going to put money in and donate the outfits for Lucy that way the Ball wouldn't cost anyone very much. She needed to talk to Alan about this. She was tired so she decided to go to bed.

The next morning she got ready for her day and went to GH to see Alan. She knocked on his door and he opened it seeing it was Robin and he said, "Just the person who I was looking for. I told Epiphany that you were to come to my office right away. The hospital board wants to talk to you. It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Okay, I haven't signed in yet so I didn't know Epiphany was supposed to tell me to come to your office. I came to talk to you about something else but it can wait until afterward, but I need a minute of your time later."

"Okay, let's go." Robin and Alan walk to the boardroom and Alan opens the door for her and she takes a seat next to Alan because next to him is the only seat available. She takes her seat and wonders what is going on. She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Dr. Scorpio, your record since you have been at GH is impressive. You have been a great asset to General Hospital this last year and a half. You have brought in grants to the hospital that we needed with your research. Dr. Alan Quartermaine is stepping down as Chief of Staff and does not want to be Co-Chief of Staff either and even though you have only been here a year and a half we want to offer you the position of Chief of Staff. Will you accept the position?" Edward said.

A shocked Robin says looking at Alan who nods his head, "Yes I will accept the position,"

"Good now who do you want to be your Co-Chief of Staff? Do you need time to think about that or do you know?" Nik asked.

Robin takes a moment to think about it and said "Yes, I would like Dr. Monica Quartermaine to be my Co-Chief of Staff.

"Dr. Monica Quartermaine will you accept this position?" Nik asked.

Monica looks at Alan and Robin and says "Yes, I will accept the position."

"Good, now we are moving where the Chief and Co-Chief offices are. Robin and Monica will be able to furnish these offices however you want. Now does either of you want to say something or ask the board anything?"

"Yes, I would like to bring back the Nurse's Ball." Robin said.

The board thinks about this and Nik said "Does anyone have an objection to this. Bringing back the Nurses Ball?"

Carly said "I have a question. How are you going to pay for it?"

"Brenda Barrett and I are going to put some money from our companies in and we will also be donating the dresses for Lucy to wear and if Nik, Edward and the Quartermaine's along with Jax, Sonny Corinthos, and Jason Morgan donate to having it, it won't cost anyone a huge amount of money."

Edward says "The Quartermaine's will help pay for the Ball. Just tell me how much you need and you will have it."

Nik speaks up next. "Same goes for me just tell me how much you need from me."

Jax looks at Carly who nods her head. "Carly and I will help in any way we can."

Sonny says, "I will help and I am sure Jason will too. So funding won't be a problem."

Carly said, "Well then it looks like that the Nurse's Ball is back. I have no objections to bringing it back. One other question though. Are you going to be able to continue the research you do as Chief of Staff?"

"Yes, I will be continuing my research but the running of the lab I am promoting my assistant Kavi to run the lab."

"Good. I have no other questions." Carly said. Sonny and Jax are proud of Carly because she hated Robin. Maybe she had grown up some.

With that the meeting was adjourned.

Everyone comes up to Robin and congratulates her. Even Carly comes up to congratulate her and she doesn't make any nasty remarks to her.

Let me know what you think in a review! PM me if you want a story updated!


	2. Chapter 2

BRINGING BACK THE BALL

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2006 after Sam and Jason broke up because Sam was shot, she had slept with Ric and Jason saw it but he did not sleep with Liz and Sam did not know that Jason saw her and Ric.

This update is for Snowgirl01 who request this update in a PM Thank you Snowgirl01

CHAPTER TWO

Everyone comes up to Robin and congratulates her. Even Carly comes up to congratulate her. Carly asks "When are you having the Ball?"

"Well it's almost July now and I thought I would have the ball on December 1st World Aids Day. Brenda will be coming to Port Charles in about two weeks to help me plan the ball."

"Do you have somewhere to hold the ball yet?" Carly wanted to know.

"Yes, I was going to ask you and Jax if we could use the MC Ballroom and the other rooms there and how much would you charge for it?"

"You can use it and there will be no charge. I would like to help any way I can." Carly said shocking Robin and everyone else.

"Thank you, Carly. Would you like to do an act for the Ball?"

"Sure, let's get together and decide what I can do for the act. I haven't done one in years and I know you have done several so I could use some advice on what to do. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Of course I would. Thank you, Carly for your generosity." Robin said surprised at what Carly was willing to do.

"I will help do an act too, if you need it." Alan said.

"Me too." Monica said.

"You can count on me." Jax said, thinking if Carly who has always hated Robin, can put aside her hatred for a good cause than he can help.

"Thank you all. I will be taking all of you up on your offers to help. I really appreciate it."

"I have a question. Why are you not doing it November 29 when Stone died?" Edward asked.

Everyone waits for Robin to answer wondering what she will say. "This disease is affecting everyone not just Stone. This ball is about all people that live with HIV or AIDS and that is not just Stone who died of this horrible disease. Everyone who is HIV or have AIDS that is what this ball is about people living with it so I thought World Aids Day would be a better date because it's about all of us living with HIV or AIDS not just about one person who died from it."

"Very good Robin, and you are right it isn't just Stone, who died of this horrible disease, but everyone who is living with it. I'm glad it's on World Aids Day." Sonny said.

"Thanks, Sonny for understanding. We loved Stone and he died a horrible death but this is about everyone who has been diagnosed with HIV or AIDS, we need education, research and a cure for HIV and AIDS and I hope I live to see that cure."

"We all hope that you do live to see that cure, Robin." Jax said hugging Robin.

"I want to see the cure happen in my lifetime. Preferably before the HIV turns into AIDS. You never know though what is going to happen. I could walk out the doors to the hospital and get hit by a car and die. You just never know what the future holds. I want to thank all of you for contributing and letting me bring back the Nurse's Ball."

"No problem, Sweetheart. Jason is out of town on business and he will be calling in a little while I can talk to him about the Nurse's Ball if you like." Sonny says, knowing that Jason and Robin were still at odds over Michael.

"Thank you, Sonny but no I want to do that myself. I will talk to him about the ball." Robin needed to know how Jason would feel about bringing back the ball herself.

Sonny understands what Robin means and says to her, "Okay, I will let you talk to him about the ball when he gets back. I won't mention it, I will let you do that."

Carly thinks about objecting and decides against it. Maybe Robin needed to do this and needed to see Jason's reaction for herself so Carly decides not to interfere. She was worried about Jason and maybe after what Sam did cheating on Jason with his enemy Ric, maybe Robin could help him which did not thrill Carly but she would like to see Jason smile again and not be so cold and he never was with Robin around, he had always been happy and you could tell that he loved Robin just by him looking at her. Maybe Robin could help Jason be happy again, god knows Sam never made him happy, when Robin left all those years ago she took Jason's heart with her, Carly realizes and that's why he turned cold. He no longer had his heart. What could Carly do to help him get his heart back? Carly knew that Patrick and Robin was sleeping together but that they weren't in a relationship, that they were just having sex. She wondered if Patrick would get in the way. She sure hoped not.

"Alright, Sonny please let me know when Jason is back and I can talk to him about the Nurse's Ball."

"I will." Sonny said, he realized that he misses his little sister. He doesn't know how to make up to her and to Stone what he said on the docks that night so long ago. He had helped destroy her and Sonny didn't know how to get her to forgive him and not act stiff around him. He knows when she first came home he hadn't been very welcoming but he thought Sam who had been with Jason and understood about the organization was right for Jason, he didn't expect Sam to cheat on Jason, especially with her own step father Ric who was his and Jason's enemy. Now Sonny didn't know what to think. He knew Sam wasn't right for Jason after all if she could sleep with Jason and Sonny's enemy.

Robin, Alan and Monica decide to tell the Dr.'s and Nurse's that work closely with Robin first that she is the new Chief-Of-Staff and Monica Co-Chief-Of-Staff. The three of them walk off the elevator to the 4th floor and Epiphany is there and she is told to page the Dr.'s and Nurse's on that floor to the Nurse's station and when everyone got there Robin told them, "Alan is stepping down as Chief-Of-Staff and I was just named the new Chief-Of-Staff and I asked Monica to be my Co-Chief-Of-Staff."

There is a silence and then everyone starts talking at once. Patrick looks at Robin and is hurt that Robin was asked to be Chief-Of-Staff and that she chose Monica and not him to be her Co-Chief-Of-Staff. Alan knew that Patrick was not happy just by looking at the scowl on his face.

Patrick asks, "Why wasn't I asked to be COS or Co-Chief by you Robin?" Everyone is silent.

Robin says knowing she was going to hurt him with her answer, "I don't know why you weren't asked to be COS but the reason I asked Monica and not you to be my Co-Chief is she knows the inner workings of this hospital, she has been working here for years and I wanted someone who has a history with this hospital. I have known Monica since I was seven years old and she has worked at this hospital since then. With me only being on staff at this hospital a year and a half I wanted someone who had been here and was respected by the Dr.'s and Nurse's and Monica is respected, she is an excellent doctor and surgeon and she will be an asset to me as Co-Chief-Of-Staff and she will be I am sure of it. As to why the board chose me, I bring in grants with my research that GH wouldn't have which may have been one of the reasons. If you want to know why they chose me go ask them, not me. I just know what they told me which is that I have an impressive record since I have been home and working at GH."

Alan said, "Robin, she has a long history with this hospital, not just the last year and a half, but in the last year and a half she has proven to be an asset to GH with her research, she has brought in grants that we never would have gotten without her. She is an excellent doctor and that was also taken into consideration. The board and I felt that Robin would be able to handle the job of COS without any problems and even though she has only been here a year and a half she was up for COS at her hospital in Paris, she had been running that hospital for several months before she came home to treat Jason. The COS there had an accident and was in a coma for several months and died shortly before Robin came here. She ran the hospital in Paris and she also did her research and was able to get grant approvals while she was running the hospital that no one else was able to get. Robin is the new COS and I expect everyone to treat her with respect for her position." Alan watched Patrick as he told them why Robin was the new COS of General Hospital and he figured that Patrick was going to be a problem for Robin. He knew that Patrick and Robin were sleeping together and wondered what this would do to their arrangement. He wondered what Robin would do when Patrick got out of line and she had to reprimand him which he was sure she was going to have to do. Patrick was not happy.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

BRINGING BACK THE BALL

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in 2006 after Sam and Jason broke up because Sam was shot, she had slept with Ric and Jason saw it but he did not sleep with Liz and Sam did not know that Jason saw her and Ric.

CHAPTER THREE

Robin was in her office talking to Kavi and telling her about her promotion to Chief of Staff and giving Kavi her promotion to head of the lab. Kavi was excited and scared and Robin told her that she wouldn't have promoted her if she didn't think Kavi could handle it. Kavi gave Robin a hug and left. Robin went back to packing her office up. Monica and Robin had looked online at a furniture store and chose what they wanted and was having it delivered in a little while and they were going to have the men that brought the furniture set it up for them so she had to go up to Penthouse Row to set up her office there.

A few minutes after Kavi left Patrick knocked on the door. She told him to come in and she knew this wasn't going to be good. She knew Patrick was angry with her for not choosing him as her Co-Chief.

Patrick looks at her. "How could you choose Monica for Co-Chief? You should have chosen me. I deserve the promotion. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Monica has a history with this hospital and that she could really help me with running this hospital. You are new here Patrick. You have never run a hospital and Monica has experience at doing that. Now I have made my decision and I am not going to change my mind just because we are sleeping together. Monica is my Co-Chief."

Patrick says "If you don't change your mind and make me Co-Chief our little arrangement will end and I won't be sleeping with you anymore, so tell Monica and Alan you do want me as Co-Chief you just didn't think I would be interested so you chose Monica but I do want the position."

"No way in hell, Patrick! I will not lie to Alan and Monica. Monica is the best person for the job and if you can't keep seeing me for sex which is what our agreement is about because I didn't choose you for Co-Chief then fine I will find someone else to have sex with, Patrick. Now please leave I need to pack up my office and move my stuff up to my new office on Penthouse Row." She wanted to get him out of there, before he saw that she was in fact hurt that he ended their sexual relationship. She had cared for him. She didn't love him but it was nice to have someone to have sex with and be held.

"Fine we are over." Patrick storms out slamming the door behind him.

Robin and Monica moved into their offices and everyone knew that Robin and Patrick were over. They knew this because he started taking different nurses into the supply closet that Robin and Patrick were together in. He was trying to hurt Robin by having sex with anyone in a skirt in places that they had been. It hurt but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it.

Patrick was also ignoring orders from her to take different nurses into his surgeries with him, he was only taking Leyla Mir in with him and she knew that she was going to have to do something. She could not let Patrick get away with this. It showed disrespect for the Chief of Staff namely her. She could not allow it to continue so she went to Monica and discussed it with her. Robin knew what she had to do, she had to reprimand Patrick by making Noah Neurology's new head. Patrick was not going to take this well. She knew that.

The phone in her new office rings and Sonny tells her Jason is home and that he would be going to be at Sonny's until Jason got all of Sam's stuff out of the penthouse and they redid the penthouse so there was no memory of anyone in that penthouse. She told Sonny she would be there in about an hour or less she figured. Sonny said that Jason would be there. He wasn't going anywhere. She thanks Sonny and tells him she appreciates the call.

She then knocks on the connecting door from her office to Monica's. Monica says "Come in." So Robin unlocks the door and walks in and tells Monica that they needed to deal with Patrick and how he was talking to Robin so Monica and Robin went to the elevator and went down to the 4th floor to inform Patrick that he was no longer head of Neurology and that Noah was the new head of Neurology.

The elevator stopped and Monica and Robin got out and noticed Patrick all over Leyla and Robin just shook her head. She doesn't see Noah anywhere so she asks Epiphany to page him and then she goes over and says to Patrick "Patrick, we need to talk. Now!"

He stops kissing Leyla and sneers "You are just jealous of Leyla and my being with her now and you going without because who would want an HIV+ girlfriend who can't be free in the bedroom."

"Actually I'm not jealous you could have sex with her right here and I wouldn't care and if you ever talk to me like that again I will fire you, do you understand? I've had it with you and your remarks. I am the Chief of Staff and you are no longer head of Neurology. Noah will be the new Head of Neurology. If you continue with the remarks and not listening I will replace you with someone else and that will be a black mark on your record. I only give one warning and this is it. I hope that you understand that I am sick and tired of your behavior and your disrespect and it ends now."

"You can't do that."

"I just did. Now I have somewhere to be and I am done discussing this."

Robin left the hospital and drove to Sonny's. What Patrick said about her HIV and that she wasn't good in the bedroom hurt but she would not let Patrick and what he said get to her. She arrived at Sonny's a few minutes later. She pulled up into the driveway and Max opened her door and she thanked him for helping her out of her car. She walked in with Max and he took her to the office like his boss had said to do. Robin walks into the office and Jason sees her and wonders why she is there.

"Hello Jason, Sonny I will get right to the point Jason for why I'm here Brenda and I are bringing back the Nurse's Ball and the Quartermaine's, Nicholas Cassadine, Sonny, Jax and Carly and Brenda and I are all donating money to bring it back and if you would be willing to help than no one will be paying an awful lot of money so we can have the nurse's ball to raise money for HIV and Aids. So would you be will to help bring the ball back?"

"Of course, Robin, I will help so you can bring the ball back. When are you having the Nurse's Ball?"

"December 1st World Aids Day."

"How much do you need? I'll write you a check now." Jason says taking out his checkbook.

"Brenda will be here in a week and then we are going to sit down and discuss what we need to have the ball and we then will know how much we need."

"Okay, just let me know."

"Thank you, Jason. I really do appreciate your wiliness to help with the Nurse's Ball. "

Just then Carly walks in and Jason thinks oh no Robin and Carly in the same room, not good.

Carly asks Robin since she was there. "I came to ask Sonny to lunch and Jason and Robin are here to. Would you come to lunch with Sonny and me, Jason and Robin?"

A shocked Jason said "You, Carly are inviting Robin to lunch?"

"Well yeah."

"Why?" Jason wonders.

"Carly, I would love to go to lunch with you, Jason and Sonny." Jason is shocked.

"Jason come on let's go." Carly said and she goes over to Sonny and grabs his hand and starts to drag him out of the room so Robin goes over to Jason and pulls on him and he follows her. Max is told to bring the limo around by Carly so he went to get it and the four of them pile in the car and Carly tells Max to head for the MC.

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and story.


End file.
